


No Happy Ending

by muses_circle



Series: We All Fall series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, F/M, Mentions of Death, Sadness, post-Dream a Little Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle
Summary: This was it, he thought. I’m home.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We All Fall series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059086
Kudos: 1





	No Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Winchesters; they belong to Kripke. I just enjoy playing with them. The girl is all mine, along with her faults. Takes place post-"Dream a Little Dream" episode.

_He could see for miles – the horizon, so far in the distance, seemed to curve into the Gulf of Mexico like a smooth wave. The deep, blue water glittered like a sea of diamonds in the mid-summer afternoon, and small waves rolled onto the shore, their sounds calming and welcoming. Not a cloud marred the beautiful azure Southern sky. With his bare feet covered with a thin film of white sand, Sam swore that if he shut his eyes, he could see into forever.  
  
Standing on the deserted beach, Sam wondered why he was still clad in his jeans and coat when he his shoes were nowhere t be found. Where had be put them? he thought as he stared out into the sea and watched the shrimp boats slowly cross the horizon. The heat was unbearable, made so because of the humidity that hung in the air – solid and tangible. Shedding his jacket and layers, he breathed in deeply, tasting the salt from the wind on his lips when he wet them. It felt good, the hot sun on his shoulders, and for the first time in a very long time, the weight of the world wasn’t suffocating him. Instead, he welcomed the view, the sticky air and the sun like a lover’s kiss. This was where he wanted to be. The water lapping peacefully on the shore looked inviting, and with a smile, Sam realized he wanted to walk into the ocean and cool off.  
  
“You’re not gonna wait for me?” a familiar voice called from behind him. Sam turned to see Emma walking towards him, clad in only her red bikini and a towel slung over her left shoulder. His heart leapt at the sight of her moving towards him, hips swaying as she walked. Despite the hot day, her hair was down, wavy curls blowing gently with the breeze coming off the Gulf.  
  
Sam let his eyes trail down the length of her, taking in every familiar curve and dip of her body, and took a step towards her. He wanted so much to touch her, hold her in his arms and tell her how much he had missed her. His body tight with desire, mind racing with thoughts of how exactly he intended to make up for lost time, Sam approached her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
He chuckled as Emma’s arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him close to her. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he breathed and let his lips caress her hair. One hand dug into her hair while the other slipped down the curve of her spine. She felt like silk.  
  
“So how about you let me go and I’ll race you to the water?” she suggested as she dropped a kiss on his naked chest and slid her hands up and down his sides.  
  
Sam groaned and pulled back to lift her face to his. “In a minute, dammit,” he growled. “I just got here. Can’t I say hello first?” He saw the smirk cross her lips but didn’t give her the opportunity to speak; his lips descended on hers in one fluid motion.  
  
Emotion rocked his frame as she responded to his kisses, her mouth so sweet he wanted to lose himself in her. Sam had forgotten the taste of softness and light, the very things he felt pressing into his hard body. Life on the road was a long string of death and chaos, darkness and murder. The ever-present heaviness of saving Dean threatened to engulf Sam in eternal despair, especially since his list of resources was nearing rock bottom.  
  
But he forgot all that as he ended the kiss and picked her up in his arms, a broad grin on his lips as he looked into her dark hazel eyes and found something he had longed for but only found once in his life. Turning, he charged towards the water and cherished the way Emma clung to him as she laughed. This was it, he thought. I’m home._  
  
  
  
  
Sam was startled awake by the sound of Dean cursing loudly. He shot up in bed and found the figure of his brother doubled over in pain and hopping around on one foot. “What happened?” Sam asked, his voice groggy with sleep.  
  
“Frickin’ chair!” Dean barked and limped back to his bed. “It wasn’t there when I crashed. Damn place is probably haunted and the spirit wanted to piss me off.”  
  
Rolling his weary eyes, Sam laid back on the pillow and tried to recall his dream. He wanted nothing more than to ignore Dean’s continued curses to the nonexistent spirit and pick back up where he’d left off – when the reality of his life crashed back like an angry wave on that white shore.  
  
Emma’s face lingered in his mind. Sam punched his pillow in a lame attempt to plump it up. The feelings the dream evoked remained, churning in his gut even as the images began to fade. Like a child afraid of the dark, Sam tried to cling to the memory of his deepest desires, but he knew it was futile.  
  
Dean was going to die unless Sam found that “get out of jail free” card. There would always be a hunt to take them around the country, forever homeless. The odds that he’d ever see Emma again were slim, despite their attempts to keep in touch. “Home” was a crappy hotel room with bad cable and no air conditioning. It didn’t matter how much he wanted something more: there was no happy ending.


End file.
